


Favors Owed (And A Little Bit More)

by Cosmic_Biscuit



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Evil Plans, F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Biscuit/pseuds/Cosmic_Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A successful investigation leaves Kirigiri stuck helping Celestia with her shopping for an afternoon. Or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors Owed (And A Little Bit More)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panda_hiiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_hiiro/gifts).



Though outwardly Kyouko remained her perfectly placid, composed self, on the inside, she was rather wishing she could beat her head against the nearest wall. In hindsight, asking for Ludenberg’s assistance in proving it had been Enoshima who had cooked up the poisoned prank cosmetics had been a very big mistake. She’d been backed far enough into a corner that she’d had no other alternative at the time, true, but still-  
  
"You're pouting."  
  
"I am not," she replied automatically. But whether she was or wasn't, Kyouko immediately schooled her expression more carefully as she glanced over to watch Celestia toying with the little bottle of glittery black nail polish she’d been carrying ever since they left school. It wasn't one of the poisoned ones; she'd managed to convince the other girl to allow her to turn over all the tainted makeup they'd dug up together, but it was a reminder of the favor she now owed by getting Celestia to help her.  
  
Namely, playing fashion mannequin for the afternoon shopping trip.  
  
The shop Celestia finally selected after passing up several more obvious choices was surprisingly uncrowded for the time of day, and the salesgirls clearly knew Celestia well enough that they immediately began jumping at her requests, so Kyouko steeled herself and hoped that this wouldn’t take very long. While Celestia bustled about with the salesgirls, critiquing bits of clothing and tsking over this and that, Kyouko busied herself with looking around a little as well, only to balk at the outlandish prices and overabundance of bows. Even had it not been Celestia’s special talent, she could see where the gambling addiction could come from. One would certainly need either a small fortune or constant wins to support a full wardrobe of this.  
  
“Here we are,” Celestia sang in a suspiciously cheerful tone as she approached, one of the girls behind her toting an armload of clothing. “Kirigiri-san, if you would be _so kind_ as to try this on, please?”  
  
Kyouko let out a breath and managed not to roll her eyes, then accepted the outfit and entered the dressing room she was directed to.  
  
After hanging up the clothes, she glanced at herself in the mirror, and only then did she allow herself a tiny groan of frustration, wondering for the nth time just why she hadn’t just told Celestia to pick another favor or something. But it was too late now, and a binding word was a binding word, so she silently stripped off her outer clothing and began to put on the chosen outfit.  
  
The red tights and white dress shirt were comfortable enough since they weren’t very different from what she wore normally anyway; same for the black silk necktie. The black and red-embroidered skort was a little too high cut for her taste, but she supposed that was the whole point of the shorts. She couldn’t really see Celestia wearing it either, though, and that was why she was having to go through this whole embarrassing endeavour, wasn’t it?  
  
The black waistcoat dress went next, and with its red pinstriping, black silk underlining, and silver military embellishments, it looked... really good on her, actually. Almost as though it had been perfectly tailored for her. And were those seams altered?  
  
Maybe...?  
  
No, it couldn’t be.  
  
She finished smoothing it down and picked up the shoebox to find a pair of high-heeled combat style boots in two shades of black leather, with silver chains to match the dress. She pulled them on and fastened laces and chains, and found that they fit her just as well as the dress did, right down to the slightly extra high arch in her left foot.  
  
And there was no way that could be coincidence, she thought, eyebrows furrowing. Especially since Celestia insisted she wore two sizes smaller. They would have _had_ to have been a custom order.  
  
Suspicion mounting, she unlocked the door to find Celestia primly sitting in the foyer and waiting for her, a kit on the floor next to her feet.  
  
“My, my, my, don’t we cut a _dashing_ figure?” Celestia asked with a small smile. “Now I just have to test what the makeup I’ve picked out will look like, and we’re all-”  
  
“No.”  
  
Celestia arched an eyebrow imperiously. “ _‘No’_? My _dear_ , have you _forgotten_ that you _agreed_ to be my outfit assistant for the entire afternoon? That _includes_ makeup, you know.”  
  
“Not until you tell me what you’re really planning to do with this,” Kyouko said, making a sweeping gesture at her outfit. “Because one, it’s not your style, two, it’s been altered, and three, these are custom shoes. You can't wear this, so what are you up to?”  
  
Celestia held her gaze for several seconds, then sighed as she got up. “Well, I suppose bluffing only got me so far in this round,” she said, putting a hand to her face dramatically. “You caught me, Detective. The outfit was never intended to be mine at all.”  
  
Whether it was the candid confession or... no, it was the confession that made Kyouko blink, slightly taken aback, then look herself over again. “Then... it _is_ for me. But _why_?”  
  
“Well, I did owe you after that incident in the library last month- yes, I _did_ , don’t argue with me,” Celestia added as soon as Kyouko opened her mouth to deny there had been any debt incurred. “And one can never go wrong with a stunning ensemble. And... if I may be so bold...” Though Celestia turned her head, there was no missing the soft pink blush that slowly bloomed under the other girl’s makeup as she continued. “I was... rather hoping that you would perhaps also be willing to wear it to dinner tonight.”  
  
That got another blink. “A... date? You’re asking me on a date?”  
  
“If you like. Or if you don’t, it could simply be a thank-you gift and and casual meeting between friends.”  
  
Celestia had begun to toy with the lace cuffs of her jacket, as Kyouko had noticed she only did when she was attempting to hide rare severe nervousness. Though still surprised by the extravagance of the ‘gift’, the more she thought about the situation as a whole, the more she found that yes, she _was_ somewhat open to the idea of going out somewhere together. At least one time to test the waters.  
  
“Actually, I think I _would_ like that.”  
  
The other girl smiled her usual polite smile, but Kyouko could see the way her eyes had brightened. “ _Excellent_. That’s... that’s _very good_. Here, then.” Celestia said, picking up a black leather bowler derby off a nearby table and holding it out.  
  
“Ah- this, too?”  
  
“It was the first part I bought, to be honest. I couldn’t help thinking about how cute Little Miss Detective would look in one,” Celestia admitted, still blushing.  
  
A slow smile crossed Kyouko’s face, and she accepted the hat, putting it on. “Well? How _do_ I look, then?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
“ _Amazing_. Even better than I’d imagined when I was putting it together. See?” Celestia said and pulled her to a mirror.  
  
She had to admit, for someone who spent all their time in ruffles and lace, Celestia really did know what she was doing with this. The leather of the derby was a perfect match to the boots and her own gloves, and the entire ensemble cut a nice sleek figure.  
  
“How did you know?” Kyouko asked. “I mean, no offense, but we don’t exactly favor the same profiles.”  
  
“Just because I have a specific preference, that doesn’t mean I don’t do my homework. The less flashy variations on gothic, classic, and ouji lolita would all be very flattering on you. So I just blended up styles and chose what worked best from each. And I may have snuck a few measurements during gym class.”  
  
“Impressive. But the ‘blending’ you mention, is that allowed? I do know the different categories are supposed to be very... strict, I suppose is the word. Misora-san in the class above us is always going on about it.” Along with some very unfavorable comments about Celestia’s own clothes, but Kyouko wasn’t about to say that.  
  
Celestia sniffed disdainfully. “Misora is a trend-hound. _My_ style, and the style I picked for you are _ever_ and will _always_ be original.”  
  
Kyouko bit her lip to hide a grin at that as Celestia collected her other clothes from the dressing room and put them into a bag, then picked up the makeup kit she’d evidently hidden in the shop before bringing her. “Do we have to pay, or was that already included in this bluff of yours as well?”  
  
“I will on the way out. So... dinner?” Celestia asked with a hopeful, uncharacteristically shy smile that Kyouko found rather endearing.  
  
And infectious. “I’m still all yours for a few hours. Let’s go.”


End file.
